Only Hope
by quickquill2000
Summary: Harry's last day at the burrow before he leaves to go in search of Voldamort. slight Angst please R


_**AN: this is not as good as my last attempt but I am fairly pleased. Please R&R.**_

**Only Hope**

Dusk was rapidly approaching and the large garden of The Burrow was empty except for one lone girl riding her broom and a young man watching her from the ground. The young man's name was Harry and he was in love with the girl who was currently soaring through the air, a red fiery streak in the dull evening sky. He gazed up at her for another minute before turning away from the girl of his dreams. He walked slowly into the barn with little enthusiasm. Picking up a spanner, he started making repairs to the bike.

Sometime later, Harry heard a distant roll of thunder and the sound of the pitter-patter of the raindrops falling lightly onto the metal roof like pins. Someone appeared at the door and propped a broomstick up against the wall. They had obviously been caught in the rain. Harry could see who it was out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't say anything. Ginny stood at the door of the barn, watching Harry work. She too was silent. She picked up a rag and knelt down to help polish Sirius's bike. Harry didn't dare look at her properly; if he did, he knew he'd do something rash and that it would kill his soul. So he continued to work silently, ignoring the strings pulling at his heart. Finally, it was too much for Ginny to bear. She stood up.

"Don't go. Stay just one more night. Please." Her tone was strange, not sad or angry or pleading even, just lifeless, reflecting his mood; exactly how he would feel without her.

"You make it sound so easy. I wish I could Ginny, I wish I could stay here with you forever. But I have to try and stop Voldemort, I'm the only one that can." he replied weakly, staring at his feet.

She looked at him, and said, "I understand, but you don't need to push those who love you away. Don't you see Harry? The only way you can defeat him is through love and caring - the two things he doesn't understand!"

She threw down the cloth she had been polishing the bike with. She stood in front of him, water dripping from her hair, her pretty face screwed up in exasperation and her clothes hanging loosely from her soaking wet body. Harry had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"I will not be pushed away Harry because I lo-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Harry yelled

Ginny carried on regardless, "-because I love you, Harry Potter."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!" he yelled, but it was too late, he couldn't help himself.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her towards him and kissed her square of the mouth. This surprised Ginny a little at first but she soon adapted, putting her arms around his neck and breathing in his scent of soap and motorbike oil. The moment lasted, as it had the first time he kissed her, for what seemed like several days and felt like a touch of heaven. Finally, feeling he would suffocate if he didn't come up for air, Harry pulled away.

Ginny looked into his beautiful emerald eyes puzzled, "Why wouldn't you let me tell you I love you? I love you more than life itself, Harry!"

Harry took a step back and met her gaze. "Because, Ginny, I love you more than you could ever imagine. But you telling me that you feel the same and being here is ripping me up inside, even just being in the same room as you! It's tearing me apart! I have to go Gin, don't make this anymore difficult than it already is."

Ginny reached out and took his hand. "I love you and you must always remember that Harry." A tear welled up in the corner of her eye but did not escape. "Promise me something."

"Anything." he replied.

"Promise me that you will never give up hope Harry, never." she said shakily, "You know that I will always be here for you and no one can stop me loving you."

Harry pulled her into a final hug and held her tight, "You're my hope Ginny. You are the reason I get up every morning, keep fighting for what I know is right and not do what's easy." He started stroking her wonderful ruby hair. It was damp but still ever so soft. He wanted to stroke it forever. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"You are my hope." he repeated in a whisper.

_**AN: A BIG thank you needs to be said to Catherine my wonderful beta who is going away to France for a week so no more updating for me:( anywho's please review.**_


End file.
